Five Nights Of Insanity
by The Time Lord32
Summary: The new security guard, Brendan Morgan, has gone through alot over the years, and everything is based around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. No matter what he tries to do, he can't escape the grasp of the Pizzaria. But, can his new friends help him get rid of this? And, will he find love? Find out in this new story.
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights at Insanity

Chapter 1

I stepped outside of my car, closing the door. I looked towards the sign that was above the door, leading into the newest job that I didn't want to take, but I had to due to the fact that I was desperate for money. I read the sign, outloud to myself.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Never thought I'd be back here." I said this for a reason. I came here as a kid, and every single time I did, something bad happened to me and my family. Usually ending in pain and suffering. But, that's a story for a different day.

I walked through the door, going up to the counter and the register. A woman, no older than 17, looked up from her phone, typical, and right at me.

"Hi and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how may I help you?" she asks with a smile, her eyes dotting up and down my body. Of course, she's 17 and looking at a 25 year old with a lot of... lust? Eh, hasn't stopped over the years.

"Uh, I'm here for the night watchman job opening. Unless, it's already taken?" I ask her. Her smile, well, it loses alot of the happiness in it, but it's still plastered on her face.

"No no, it hasn't, but I highly recommend that you find another job. That does have its... perks." she looks at me with concern plastered on her face.

"It is hard looking for a job right now, and this is the only one that I don't need any special skills for. I did take karate for a few years, so I think that I can take care of this place." I say.

"Alright then, follow me." she says. She steps out from the counter and makes a gesture for me to follow. On the way to our destination, the owner of the establishment, my guess, she looks back and asks, "So, what's your name?"

"Brendan. Brendan Morgan." I answer.

"Oh really, then what brings you here?" she starts to scream over the shouting of the kids. I look over to the stage and see three animatronics. A rabbit, a bear, and a chicken. The kids were swarming the stage, ready to hear the corniest songs of the century. I try to remember the names, and they come back quickly, with everything else flooding like a river over flowing. There was Freddy Fazbear, the main man himself, Bonnie Bunny, which she didn't make much sense to me anyway, but she did inspire me to play guitar, and Chica the Chicken, in which she always scared me, but now, all are extremely scary.

"Hello? Hello?" the girl was waving her arm in front of my face. I snap back to reality, realizing that I stopped walking. "Everything alright?" she asks.

"Yes, everything's fine." I answer. When I went to turn around, I saw a purple curtain with stars around it. And I remember... him. Foxy the Pirate Fox. He was my idol, until that day. Until that one day. I stop facing the curtain and start to walk again, letting her take the lead.

"So, uh, what's your name?" I ask her.

"Oh, it's Amy. We are here." she stops right outside a door that reads, 'management'. "Once your inside, walk up to Sherry and tell her your here for the job opening. She'll let you in right away." Amy says. She starts to walk away, when she turns around and says, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"No, really, good luck. You're going to need it if you get this job." she turns around and high tiles it out of here. I walk up to the door and knock. I here a groan, when a woman speaks up.

"Come in." I walk inside to see a woman in her mid 50s, looking straight at me. "Did the animatronics due something bad again? I'll pay for the damages."

"Uh, no ma'am, I'm here for the job opening." I answer. She perks up and tries to look me up and down, the same way Amy did.

"Oh, well then, take a seat then. Let the interview start." I was taken aback by this. I walked in, and I got an interview. No fighting, no whining, ect. I sit down, fixing my clip on tie. Hey, even though I was never expecting this, better to be safe than sorry.

"Alright, I'll ask you some questions, and answer them for me, alright? Don't worry, it's only a few." she says. I only nod my head.

"Alright, the first one. Why do you need this job? And, this is just for personal refrences, what's your name?" she asks.

"Well, my name is Brendan Morgan. And, I need thr job to pay off some things. Ya know, house, car, ect. I haven't kept a job for awhile." she stands still at my name, trying to put two and two together, but she doesn't.

"Okay, next question, Brendan, how do you feel about this place?" This question catches me off guard. Should I come clean and tell her everything, or should I lie? I knew that lying would get me somewhere, but I'm not the kind of person to just come clean, like that.

"Well, I loved the place growing up, until we stopped coming here. I thought that, since I know the layout, I'd be the best to work the job." I answered. Sweat was slowly running down my back, and down my face. My brown hair was slowly becoming drenched in sweat, even though it's short. My blue eyes probably showing fear, but she doesn't seem to be looking at me.

"Alright, that answers my final question. So, you've got the job. Here's a contract, and a pen. Sign here, here, and here." she says pointing at spots. I sign them and hand her the contract back. "Alright, you start tonight, and here's a uniform. We, here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, take safety before anything else." I want to scream out, "THAT'S A LIE!", but I don't. I just get up, shake her hand, and walk out and down the hall. On the say out, I look over to the stage, and see all three animatronics looking at me, not even playing a song. Must've stopped awhile ago. I also look back at... Pirate's Cove, and see two golden eyes staring at me. The eyes, they make me remember... him. All four of them have attacked me over the years, starting with Foxy, in 1987...

* * *

><p>AN: Hi, so I thought that I would get this chapter out and running and I'll update this tomorrow. So, R&R and I'll see you around. BYE BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Five Nights of Insanity

Chapter 2

I got out of my car, once again to try and see what I'm going to do tonight. I brought my guitar with me, just incase I get bored, and my phone, just fot the hell of it.

I walked inside, close the door, and lock it. When I turn around, I'm met with the animatronics staring at me. All four of them, like this morning. I shudder under their glances, and I know what they're doing. They're scanning me, to see if I'm a threat. Or, they're just curious on way a night watchmen has a guitar with him for work.

I walk down the hall, accidentally knocking over a few things, and into the room where I'll be spending the next few hours in. It's a relatively small room, a cube, if you will, with two doors, and two buttons beside the door. I walked in. I set my stuff in a corner, letting the spiderwebs become nothing under the shear weight of my guitar. I sit down, waiting for 12 to hit. I check my watch, 11:34. I still have some time to do nothing. That's all my life has been. Nothing.

A clock inside the building, because it's so quite I can hear everything, goes off, marking that it's 12 AM. I sit back, and wait for nothing to happen. But, a phone rings, almost scaring me shitless. I pick up the phone and say, "Hello, but Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is..."

"Uh, hello? Hello? Um, so, this is for the new security guard. I've left pre-recorded messages for him, or her, to help him get settled in on the first week.

"Okay, so to start off, I've worked in that office before you, and, as a matter of fact, I'm finishing up my last week." I zone out the call, until this pops up, "So, let me tell you the true reason on why they need security guards. Yeah, they need you to watch after the animatronics, like make sure they don't hurt anyone, get out, and kill you. Oh, right, should've started with this. The animatronics characters wander the building, and if they see you, they won't recognize you as a person, but as a metal endoskeleton, that's outside of it's costume, in which they take you, and forcefully stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear Suit." I literally drop shit after that. "Uh, see the monitor, use that to watch the characters. If you can't find one, they're probably right outside your door, and that's when the doors come in. Close them ONLY if necessary, gotta conserve power. The way the work, well, you can figure out that one by yourself, and the lights help you see into the hallway, so don't use that up. And, your power. It's the most vital thing to your survival. Without it, I'd be dead, so don't run out before 5:50. By then, you have a fighting chance. Hey... I gotta go... Oh, before I do, watch Pirate's Cove. The character there doesn't liked being watched, so keep an eye on him. Alright, good night, and good luck." The call ends there. I flip open the monitor to Pirate's Cove, only to see him peeking out at the camera.

"You stay the fuck in there, Foxy." I say to the monitor, knowing that he can't hear me. I flip to the show stage, only to see Bonnie and Chica gone. Freddy was staring at the camera. I put the monitor down, and look to the doors. The left door light was the first one I turned on. I saw Bonnie standing there.

"Fuck no!" I scream and close the door. I turn to the other door, turn on the light, and see Chica standing there with her beak wide open. I close that door. "Of course, they're hammering me in here that way I run out of power." I say to myself.

I flip up the monitor to PC, only to see Foxy is gone. "DAMNIT!" I yell. I hear footsteps from the left hallway. Then, I hear yhe slamming of a fist and a hook being pounded on the door. I turn on the light, only to see that Foxy and Bonnie were staring through the window. I flip the monitor back up, and go back to the show stage, only to find that Freddy was gone.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck?!" I scream. Left light, they're still there. Right light, Freddy's there with Chica. "Go. Away!" I flip up the middle finger towards Freddy, who gives me a confused look. I snicker at this. I turn on the other light, only to see Foxy anf Bonnie give the death glare. I shiver under their glares. I look at Chica, who's beak is closed again, and doesn't know what to make of the situation.

I look at the time. "4:30 with 63 percent. I'm going to make it, right?" I think to myself. I turned to the left window, and turned on the light. Bonnie, Foxy, mysterious man looking in behind them... wait, what? I look back out, and see the man is gone. I went for the door.

'Wait a minute, what if they try and kill me? What happens to me? I die. Well, maybe it is for the best...' I thought to myself. I hadn't realized it, but my hand had touched the button that closes the door, opening it back up. I finally realized this when Foxy and Bonnie came walking right in.

"Oh. Shit..."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, so I'm evil. SO VERY EVIL! Making you wait for this chapters ending. But, hey, gotta keep ya on your toes somehow. And what better way than a cliffhanger. So, what did ya think? Anything that should be dont better, or something you just want to comment on? I'll take either. Or any kind of review, even hateful ones. They don't harm me in anyway. As long as I like doing the things I do, which is writing, you can say as much shit as you can, so... you learned something new about me today. The only thing that affects me is bullying. Hate the subject. I hate talking about it, so I'm going to stop. So, R&R and I will see you... around. BYE BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Five Nights Of Insanity

Chapter 3

"No, Bonnie, Foxy, please, stay away. I'll do anything! Just don't kill me." I scream their way. The looks on their faces go from... happiness to confusion? What the hell?

"What are you talking about? We arn't going to kill you. Why would we do that?" Bonnie asks.

"Wait, you arn't going to stuff me into a animatronic suit?" I ask.

"Nah, we arn't. As a matter of fact, we're just here to say hi. Ya know, welcome you to the family. So... Hi!" Foxy answers, in a rough, but friendly voice.

'Isnt Foxy supposed to have a pirate accent?' I ask myself.

"Hey, uh, Foxy?"

"Hm..."

"Arn't you supposed to have a pirate accent?"

"I did, but after years of fighting my programming, I finally got to stop talking like that, since I'm no longer performing for the kids." That explains a lot. I mean, why keep the accent if your not going to perform for the kids? What Foxy did makes a lot of sense to me.

"Are you going to let in Freddy and Chica, that way they can say hi?" Bonnie asks. I shake my head, taking one last glance at Foxy, making a feeling shoot up my chest. Why did that happen? Anyway, I turn to the button, pressing it, without even thinking that this is a trap. The door flies open, and Freddy and Chica come walking in.

"Hello." Freddy says, in a thick northern accent.

"Hi." Chica says, quietly, but kinda cute, nonetheless.

"Hey." I say back.

"So, what's your name?" Bonnie asks me, in a western accent.

"My name is Brendan. Brendan Morgan." I answer.

"That's a nice name." Foxy says, sending shivers down my spine. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' I ask myself. "So... is that a guitar in the corner?"

Bonnie looks over in the corner, and almost flips out. She runs to the corner, and picks up the case. "You play?" she asks me.

"Uh, yeah, a little bit. Why?" I answer, fear still written in my voice.

"Ah, shake the fear, kid, we ain't going to hurt you. Besides, Bonnie likes to see a fellow guitarist. She acts like a... five year old when she does find one." Freddy says. I snicker at this, but when I look at Bonnie's face, I almost burst out laughing. Her face shows me that she's hurt, but wants to see me play at the same time.

"Come on, you gotta play for mem Please?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know. The last time I tried to play for someone, they almost killed me." I answer.

"Really?"

"Nah, I'm pulling your leg. But, seriously, it ended badly."

"Oh..."

"What? Do you want me dead, Bonnie? We just met, but, if that's what you want..."

"No no, don't, please..." Chica blurts in. I look at her, her face full of fear. As a matter of fact, all of them were. They were looking at me, waiting for my next move.

"Guys, I'm not going to kill myself. Well, not yet atleast." I tell them. They loosen up, a lot. But, they heard my last remark, so they're still watching me, seeing waht I'll do.

"So, are you going to play something?"

"Bonnie! That was extremely rude!" Freddy says.

"What? I'm just curious!" she yells.

"Guys, don't fight. Bonnie, I'll play. Just hand me my phone." I tell her.

"Your what?" Foxy asks.

"My phone. The thing sitting on the desk." I answer. Foxy walks up and, with his good hand, picks up my phone and hands it to me. I turn it on, with Foxy behind me. Then Bonnie, then Freddy, and then Chica, each one of them watching me with curiosity. I get on YouTube and put in 'Imagine' by 'A Perfect Circle' and hit search. Lots of stuff popped up, and I picked one randomly. Then, Bonnie handed me my guitar, and I started to play, with the music in the background, only extremely low.

(A/N: I recommend that you listen to the song while reading this. I don't own this song. Please enjoy!)

Imagine there's no heaven,

It's easy if you try,

No hell below us,

Above us only sky,

Imagine all the people,

Living for today...

Imagine there's no countries,

It isn't hard to do,

Nothing to kill or die for,

No religion too,

Imaging all of the people

Living life in peace...

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one,

I hope someday you'll join us,

and the world will live as one.

(Instrumental)

Imagine all of the people

Sharing all of the world...

You may say I'm a dreamer

but I'm not the only one,

I hope one day that you'll join us,

and the world will live as one.

Imagine no possessions,

I wonder if you can,

No need for greed or hunger,

A brotherhood of man,

Imagine all the people,

Sharing all the world...

You may say I'm a dreamer,

But I'm not the only one.

I hope someday you could join us,

And the world will live as one.

(Instramental)

-End-

When I end the song, and open. my eyes, that I didn't know I had closed, I looked at the faces of my "croud". Chica's was happiness, Bonnie's was just pure joy, probably because I can play, Freddy's was the same as Chica's, and Foxy, well, Foxy, he was looking at me wide eyed.

"What, Foxy? I was't any good? I knew it..." I say outloud.

"No, Brendan, you were magnificent. It's just... your voice Brendan, it was... great. Have you ever sung for anyone?" he asks me. I go wide eyed.

"Uh, no, not really. Kinda have stage fright. Can't go on a stage without freaking out, and it's worse when you're preforming in front of people who will judge you." I answer.

"Well, this is a judge free zone. Right, guys?" Freddy says. Bonnie and Chica nod, while Foxy only stares at me. I look towards Foxy, who quickly diverts his direction to the ground. I look away quickly, trying hard not to blush. Wait, why would I blush? And, what are these feelings.

"Well, Brendan, I say that me and you play sometime. How does that sound?"Bonnie asks, breaking the silence. "Yeah, that sounds nice..." I say to her. I ringing is heard, signaling that my shift is over.

"Well, nice to meet you, and thanks for the performance." Chica says, leaving the room.

"Yeah, and don't forget your guitar tomorrow. Never know when I'm going to ask you to play with me." Bonnie says, leaving the room.

"Well, Brendan, see yuh tomorrow. Have a nice day, and get some sleep before coming back tonight." Freddy says, leaving. Not even a minute after he left, I heard, "STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO! WE NEED TO GET INTO OUR PLACES FOR TODAY!" I laugh at this, until I notice Foxy still in my office.

"Hey, Foxy, nice meeting you." I say to him, smiling. But, Foxy doesn't respond. But, what he does do is pull me into a gigantic hug, surprising me. I put my arms around him, making the hug official.

"Thanks for the performance. Maybe I can get one, all to myself. I would love that..." Foxy says, pulling in tighter.

"Of course, Foxy." I tell him, hugging him tighter. I didn't want the hug to end, I wanted it to go on forever, but like anything, it must come to an end. Foxy pulls from the hug, and walks to the door. He turns to look at me, one last time, and winks, before running down the hall, back to Pirate's Cove. I smile and sit, waiting for the owner to come and get me. I have a key, but who says I want to leave. While I wait, I pack up my guitar and pocket my phone. While doing so, I start to think.

'Brendan, you've finally found your place. A place where you'll be accepted.'

'No, no you didn't...' a darker voice says in my head, scaring me.

"You were just hear in things." I tell myself, hoping to be proven wrong, but the voice has faded into nothing. I think that I've finally gone insane...

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you guys think? Do you think that putting a song in their was too soon? If your wondering what the song is because you've skipped some of the story, its Imagine by A Perfect Circle, in which I don't own. Also, I don't own FNaF, all rights go to their respect owners. So, R&R and I'll see you... around. BYE BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Five Nights of Insanity

Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own FNaF, all rights go to Scott Cawthon.**

I was sitting in the office, clicking through the camera's, until I came across Pirate's Cove. Rustling could be heard behind it, and... talking? Of course, it wasn't as weird as this morning, but... hey, what'cha gonna do?

I kept listening, thanking god that there was audio on these cams. I heard Foxy's voice.

"But, what if he doesn't like me back?"

"Ah, no hurt in trying, am I right?" Bonnie asks.

"But..."

"No buts, now run your little ass down there and try, god damnit!" I never thought Bonnie would raise her voice. She was so nice. My thoughts are broken, when I see Foxy staring at the camera, noticing that it's on. His face shows fear, while Bonnie is trying to push him down the hall... to the office. I hear the sound of footsteps, and tHappy see Foxy pop into the room.

"Hey, Brendan." he says.

"Hi, Foxy. How's it going?" I ask with a smile. He smiles right back.

"So, Brendan, I was just wondering if you..." he couldn't finish his sentence. I look behind him, to the window, since I heard some noises, and saw Bonnie watching us, a forn look on her face.

"Foxy, what's wrong?" I stand up, coming closer to him. He backs into the wall, accidentally hitting the button to close the door. I come up extremely close to him, making him back farther into the wall.

"Brendan... I... I..." Foxy began stuttering, becoming more and more nervous as the time passed. "Foxy, listen, you don't need to be nervous, what ever you have to say, you can say it. As Freddy said, this is a judge free zone. Don't worry, I won't make fun of you." I tell him. Foxy looks straight into my eyes, and takes his good hand, puts it on the back of my head, and moves it closer towards his muzzle. I don't fight back, I don't try to run away, I let it happen. Why? Why is this so? I'm going to kiss a male animatronic fox that preformed for kids. What are these feelings? Before I could ponder anymore on the subject, my lips met Foxy's. His hand removing from the back of my head, and moving down my body. I do the same, closing my eyes, savoring the moment. I feel his tougne want access to my mouth, and I let it through. His tougne and mine were fighting to be dominant. He put more force into the kiss, and I do the same. I could feel the passion from this kiss, and I bet he could feel mine.

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away, and looked me straight in the eyes. And, I knew right then and there, that I liked Foxy. Like, more than a friend.

"That was, uh..."

"Great." I finish, with a smile. I look outside the window, seeing that Bonnie was smiling. I turned my head back to Foxy, who was looking behind me. I turned around, and was met with Freddy and Chica watching as well.

"Well, it seems that we can't even get any privacy in this pizzaria." I said to him, walk in over to the right door, and closing it. I wink at Freddy, him getting the idea, turning to Chica and ushering her on. Bonnie also got the idea, because when I turned to the left window, she was gone.

"Alone at last." I say to him. Foxy lightly laughs at that. I walk right back over to him, and force my lips back on his. He doesn't complain. As a matter of fact, he picks me up, without breaking the kiss, and takes me to the chair. He sets me down, and breaks the kiss. He gets down on his knees and starts to take off my pants.

"Get ready for the ride of your life..."

I wake up with a start. I remember the dream like the back of my hand. I now realize that I fell for Foxy, and maybe I'll fall for him even more.

I looked at the clock. It read 11:45 AM.

"Shit, I need to get ready for work." I say to myself. I get up out of bed, and start to get ready, the whole time thinking about Foxy.

'Look out, Foxy, here I come...'

**A/N: Hi guys, so was this rushed? Or was it not necessary? Please help me out here. Anyway, Brendan has realizedthat he has fallen for Foxy. Does Foxy feel the same, or is Brendan SOL? As I have asked, please help me. I'm going to need the help. But, thanks for all of the good reviews, those are the reasons I want to continue this story, update it every single day, and let it run on and on and on and on and on. But I won't. Everything must come to an end at some point. This wont end for a while, and I already have an ending, or some of it. To be honest, I thought up of this even before I had started my other story, which brings me to this: I wont update that as much, but I will. Its just that this one is getting a lot of views, more than the other one. If you want to check it out, go ahead. But, I will see yuh... around. BYE BYE! And, A Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

Five Nights of Insanity Chapter 5

A/N: I dont own FNaF, all rights go to Scott.

I unlocked the door, walking in, a small bag at my side. What was in the bag was a surprise for the animatronics. I figured that they probably don't get much information about the outside world. So, I brought them some outside world.

"Hey, guys, I brought something for you." I scream into the empty pizzaria. I looked at my watch, it reading 12:00 AM.

"What'cha bring?" I hear someone behind me ask. I jump and turn to the door, seeing Foxy standing there, smiling.

"Why did you do that, Foxy? I could've died of fright." I tell him, my face serious. His face goes from silly to fear.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry. I just thought I would say hi, scare you a little, and we could laugh about it. Are you alright?" he asks me, rushing to my side, and looking me up and down. I blush a little, but get rid of it before he could notice it.

"Foxy, I'm fine, and to answer your question, I brought some stuff that I thought you would like. Well, you and the gang." I answer. Foxy stops, realizing what he has done and... blushes? Naw, probably just my eyes playing tricks on me.

"Well, let me get the gang and we can see what you brought." Foxy runs off, at a remarkably fast speed, and leaving me alone. I walk around, trying to find the tv the owner said she had here. I called her on the way here, asking if she had any tv's, in which she did. Of course she got curious on why I would want one, but my reply was to watch tv while doing my job. She doesnt care, as long as I clean up after wards. Now, that's not what I'm doing.

"Alright, when Foxy came barreling into the Backstage room, I knew there had to be something good here. So, where is it?" Bonnie asks, walking into the room, with Freddy and Chica in tow.

"I brought a movie. Along with some other stuff." I answer, looking behind Bonnie to see a flash of red and metal endoskeleton run by. I laugh, as Foxy comes to a stop, slipping and sliding across the floor and into the kitchen. As a matter of fact, we all laugh, even Foxy, when he comes out from the kitchen.

"So, what movie is this?" Freddy asks.

"Well, it's more of a TV show than a movie, but it's over 45 minutes long, so... yea." I say to no one in particular.

"Well, what ever it is, I bet it's going to be good." Chica says, being a little bit more brave than last night. Foxy, Freddy, and Bonnie only nod in agreement. Not at the same time, of course.

"So, what is it?" Freddy asks, repeating his question from earlier.

"I brought in something with action, adventure, and crying, a little. I brought in an episode of Doctor Who." I answer Freddy's question.

"You mean the tv show everyones been talking about, or atleast that I can hear." Bonnie says.

"Yep, so, just for your information, this show does touch alot of feelings. But, it is a great show." I tell them.

"What are we waiting for, lets get this party started." Foxy says, walking up to me. I had already plugged the tv in, and put in the disc. Now, I didn't tell them, but I brought Time of the Doctor, the 11's regeneration. I hit play, and it comes to life.

I sat down next to Foxy, in which he sccoted closer to me. The main menu poped up, after some previews, and I press play with the remote.

All through the TV show, I looked around the room, watching the faces of them. Like when Clara was sent back to her time and the TARDIS left, they had faces of, well, sadness. Or when the Doctor had begun with his Pre-Regeneration regeneration, as I like to call it, their faces were extremely happy, cheering on the Doctor. Then came the part of the regeneration. Now, they don't know what's happening, but I do, me being a Whovian and all. The Doctor begins his speech about how he is like a breath on a mirror. I look towards Foxy, who looks like he's going to cry, and, as a matter of fact, all of them were. Bonnie and Chica were hugging each other, trying not to cry, and Freddy was trying to hold back the tears. Then, it began, he starts his Pre-Regeneration Speech, and looks towards Amy, and says good bye. After that, he takes off his bowtie, and closes his eyes. I look around the room, them fully crying now, with Foxy hugging me, holding me, and Chica and Bonnis were doing the same.

"No no, please don't change." I hear Clara say to the Doctor. I look back to the screen. I was crying as well. And, that's when it happened. The Doctor falls back and regenerates, and I hear gasps from behind me. After another minute or so, it ends, with all of us laughing at what he said.

"Just one question. Do you know how to fly this thing?" The saying rings through my ears. I checked the time, 10 til 1. Great, right on schedule. I get up, out of Foxy's grasp, which earns a whine from him, not loud enough for the others to hear, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Alright, I see that you guys enjoyed that." I tell them, with a smirk.

I earn "Hell yeah" and "Of course" from them.

"Well, then you're going to enjoy this. You see, I brought a console of mine to play on. The Xbox 360." I tell them, going for my bag.

"Uh, what's that?" Bonnie asks.

"Something to play video games on. Lets just say its like those arcade games over there, except it can play thousands instead of one." I answer.

"Oh..." is all I get. I laugh.

"Wait, why can't we just play those?" Foxy asks.

"Because, you've probably played those a thousand times and beaten those a thousand times, so I brought you some new ones." I answer.

"Yeah, we've pretty much done that for a while." Foxy says.

"Alright, here are the choices. Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, CoD: Black Ops, or, my favorite, Portal 2. Note, Portal 2 can only play up to two people, so we'd have to take turns." I tell them.

As I hook up the Xbox, I hear arguments one which game to play. I laugh, loud enough for them to hear.

"What's so funny?" Chica asks, seeming ticked off.

"Oh, just the fact that your acting like four year olds fighting over the last peice of pizza." I tell them, laughing even harder, thinking about what I just said.

"So, what, you've never had a sibling, as I've heard kids call their brother or sister, getting into a fight? Huh?" Bonnie asks, anger in her voice. That stops my laugh cold, and I drop the inlet on the ground.

I turn to them, saying, "I dont want to talk about that. That's a touchy subject for me." I tell them.

"Why, is it because you never had one?" Bonnie yells. Freddy and Chica are giving her the death look, silently saying, "Stop. Now."

"No, its because I lost mine! Okay?! All I could do was sit there, being tied up, and watch my sister get killed right in front of me! I could've done something. I promised her that I would protect her, and I didn't! I couldn't do anything! I've beaten myself up about it for years, saying it's my fault that she's dead! That I could've done something to save her, but I didn't!" I yell, the tears flowing easily. "And, to make matters worse, it was here! She was one of the five dead children that was killed! The man had six planed, and I was that six. Luckily, the cops got there before I could've been killed, but now, I just want death. I want to release the world of this burden." I start crying now. I fall on the floor, and curl muself up into a ball, crying like a newborn baby. I look up, seeing guilt in Bonnie's eyes, grief in Freddy and Chica's, and anger in Foxy's. Wait, why is Foxy angry?

"Look what you've done! Look at him, he's hurt. He said it was a touchy subjuct, but, no Bonnie, you had to keep pestering him! Why did yuh do it, huh? Why?!" Foxy yells. I see surprise in Bonnie's eyes, making me realize that Foxy probably never raised his voice. Unless he has to.

"Are you alright?" he asks me, anger gone from his eyes, only to be placed with curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer. He just smiles, and kisses me on the cheek. I stop cold, my cheeks blushing, and a smile smile on my face. I look at Foxy, him realizing what had done, starts to blush deep red, making his fur become darker than before.

"Did Foxy just..."

"Yep."

"But why?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask him."

"Foxy?" Chica asks. "Why did you just kiss Brendan on the cheek?" Neither of us move from each others eyes. That is, until Foxy takes off running to Pirate's Cove.

It's been five minutes since Foxy took off running, and no one moved an inch. I check my watch, 1:30.

"Is any on going to go make sure that he's alright?" Bonnie asks.

"How about Brendan? Foxy sure does like him." Freddy says.

"Yeah, sure, I'll go talk to him." I tell them, walking off towards Pirate's Cove. I stop, turn around and yell, "Don't. Break. Anything!"

Once I was outside of the purple curtains, I stop and start to ponder. Why did Foxy kiss me, or start to yell at Bonnie over our argument? I mean, I just figured out that I like Foxy, but, could all of this mean he likes me? Time to find out.

I walk through the curtains, looking around, realizing that it was darker than I thought. I try reaching for the light switch, only to be pulled in farther.

"I. Am. So. Sorry. About. That. I have no idea what came over me. You must hate me. Please forgive me..." Foxy says. I run my hand through the fur on his back, making him pur.

"Don't sweat it. The others, though, they'll want an answer. As a matter of fact, I want an answer." I tell him, moving my hand from his back, to his chest, moving it along his chest fur.

"To tell you the truth, I..." Foxy couldn't finish his sentence. I got flashbacks from my dream. The way we kissed, it sent shivers down my spine, and a smile to my face.

"I love you." I say outloud. My eyes widen by what I said. Foxy breaks from my grasp, and walks away. I start to tear up, for the second time. The lights come on, blinding me for a second. When my eyes finally adjust, I saw Foxy. "I am so sorry about what I said. I just thought, with the kiss, that you liked me." He walks closer to me, in a scary way. "Please, don't hurt me!" I scream, probably gotten the others attention. "Please, not again!" That makes him stop cold in his tracks.

"Brendan, what do you mean by that?" He asks.

"It's not important. Besides, I'm not going to live through this anyway. You were going to hurt me." I answer. He looks at me, hurt.

"No, I wasn't."

"Then prove it." He gets down into a pouncing position, with a gigantic smile on his lips. He then pounces, and I scream. We fall on the floor, with him on top of me, and he implants his lips on mine. My eyes widen, and I pull away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mrph..." I put my finger on his mouth.

"Less talking, more kissing." I tell him, forcing my lips back on his. He falters, but goes at it with me with as much passion as me, if not more.

"What the hell is going on in here? We heard screaming and..." Freddy stops talking, and we stop kissing.

"What the hell?!" Freddy screams.

"What is it... oh." Bonnie comes walking in, with Chica following. She gasps.

"Guys, don't judge, please?" Foxy asks. We stand up, with Foxy really close to me. As a matter of fact, he goes for my hand, with his good one, and holds it.

"Oh come on, we have to judge you now." Chica says.

"Foxy, they're all cross. Come on." I say, trying to pull him, but he doesn't budge, but he pulls me back.

"Your not going to hurt him. You have to go through me first." he says, baring his teeth. He wraps his arms around me, and bares his teeth even more, making Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy step a few steps back. I just go farther into his arms, feeling safe inside them. I wrap my arms around him, making him stop baring his teeth.

"Foxy, lets go." I tell him. He starts to walk away, with me still in his arms. We walk as far back as we could go, before sitting down. Foxy wouldn't look at me.

"Hey, look at me." I tell him. He does, bur not with his normal eyes. I lean in for a kiss, him doing the same, and our lips touch. He starts to move closer to me, making me back into the wall. He's right in front of me, and his hand runs up my chest. He pulls away.

"Brendan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He moves back next to me, and falls asleep, putting his head on my shoulder. I kiss his head, and start to drift off into dreamland, thinking about my sister. Her name as Sarah. Sarah Morgan. They'll want answers on alot of things, this being one. March 15, 1994, the day my sister died.

A/N: Hey, so the moment you guys have, or haven't, waited for, the kiss. Now, this doesn't mean they're staying together, due to the others reactions. Now, school starts up on Monday, so I wont be able to update as much, but I still will. I think that's... oh, right. Over 2000 words, yay! Anyway, I'll see you... around. BYE BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Five Nights Of Insanity Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, how is life? So I gave this a few days for a break, and let me tell ya, over those few days, I feel like I got more ideas than I could imagine. And, I stuck with one and hopefully, you guys like it.

Okay, few things before I start. One is that this chapter is going to be in Foxy's point view, and maybe the next one, if you guys liked it. The other is that this is when the insanity starts to come in, for those who were waiting for it. Of course, there's going to be a battle in the next few chapters, but, hey, why not? I mean, that was the original idea for this story. Make Brendan and Foxy fall in love, and make a small problem with this love, also being introduced into this chapter, and Bam! throw in a little action, and I got me a story.

This story, however, is getting alot of views, and some followers. I dont know how many followers we have for this story, but... hey, its better than nothing. That just means you guys like my story, and I thank you for that.

One more thing before I go, and I swear its one more thing, that chapters are going to get longer and more detailed, so there's going to be a break between chapters for these details. I'll have one more A/N at the end of the chapter, and it'll decide something. So, please read it! It'll be inportant. Thanks for reading this, and lets start the chapter.

* * *

><p>Foxy POV<p>

I woke up at little bit afterwards, or so I thought. When I woke up, I was on the floor, but when I went to sleep, I was sleeping on Brendan's shoulder. I jump up, thinking that he was killed by the others. I was about to walk out, when I saw a note. It read:

Dear Foxy,  
>I had to leave, due to it being six. My shift was over. Dont worry, nothing bad happened while I was trying to leave, but Bonnie was mumbling stuff when she was getting back up on stage. Right, the others. Ha, almost forgot. Talk to them before I get there, please? For me? Thanks, and see yuh tonight.<br>Love,  
>Brendan<p>

I smile when I finish reading it. So, nothing happened to Brendan on his way out. But, I do consider on what Brendan said. I'm going to have to talk to them eventually. Why not tonight. I look towards the clock that's inside my cove. It read 10:20 AM. 'This is going to be a long day...'

I peek my head out from my curtain. The clock inside the Cove said that it was just after eleven. Closing time.

After I saw the last person leave for the night, I walk on out and towards the stage. They're turned off, but, with a little bit of help, they can be reawoken. I walk up onto the stage and, on by on, slap them across the face.

"Ow, what happened?" Chica asks. She looks towards me. I was standing right on the edge, watching the scene in front of me unfold.

"Foxy, did yoy slap us? We were in "sleep mode"." Freddy asks, put quotation marks around "sleep mode". For you to understand this, think of a computer, in which I have used one, and when the screen goes black, it looks like it's turned off, but really, it's not. You just move the mouse, and it's back on. That's the same way with us. But, we have two different sleep modes: The one I just told you, and another that makes us fall asleep like any human with no set time. That's a little different, and I used that one when I was sleeping with Brendan. Not like that... yet.

"Yes, yes I did." I answer. They look pissed off and I throw my hands up in defence. "Hey, I just wanted to talk." I tell them, in which they calm down, and by they, I mean Freddy and Chica. Bonnie looks pissed as ever, but I just ignore her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Chica asks.

"About me and Brendan." I tell them. They groan. "Hey, I love him!" I started to yell. "And he loves me! If you have a problem with that, then you go through me." I yell at them. I hear the back door open. I start to smile, and I forgot why I was up there. I run down the hall towards the security room, only to hear yelling. I slow down, and look behind me. I see Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie following me. I slow down until I'm at a walk. I hear Freddy speed up, and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

We got up to the window, when we heard, "What the hell do you mean I'm fired?! Then why the fuck am I here?! Huh?!... Oh, I get fired after my seventh night?! Why?!... The place is closing down?! Fuck that!" He stops for a minute, his back still to us. "What about the animatronics? Whats going to happen to them?! Huh?! They bring happiness and joy to hundreds of children!... No, he brings joy to me!... No, Foxy doesn't... do me... but he brings me hope in this fucked up world! Yes... Oh, so your keeping Freddy, but not the others?! Your just fucked up in the head, IN THE HEAD! And this language is fucking nessisary." We all look at each other, having the same face: fear. What was going to happen to me, Chica and Bonnie. Freddy's being kept, but we arn't. "You know what, fuck you and your reasons! Good bye!" Brendan takes his phone and throws it into the wall, it smashing.

"Brendan?" He turns around to see me standing in the door way. "What was that all about?" I ask him, the others coming from their hiding spots.

"How much have you heard?" he asks me, getting closer.

"Just enough." I tell him. He runs up and wraps his arms around me, saying, "I don't want to lose you. I just got you, Foxy." He starts to cry, and presses his head into my shoulder.

"Shh... don't cry. Don't cry." I tell him, running my hand through his hair. He pulls his head from my shoulder, and kisses me. I was taken aback by this, but I close my eyes and enjoy it. I felt everything through that kiss. His pain, his love, his loss. Everything.

"Ehm." I hear behind me. I pull away, and look towards the voice. Freddy is looking at Brendan. "Can we talk, as a group?"

"Yeah, sure. But, about what?" he asks.

"Alright then, let's go." he says.

We walk back into the dark dining room, and Brendan trips over something.

"Oafh." I hear him say, then a crash. "Ow..."

"Oh god, let me help you up, Brendan." I say to him, but he swats me away.

"I'm fine. I'm fine..." he says. He gets up, and walks to find a seat. I try to find a light switch. When I do find one, I wish I didn't. I turn around, only to see Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie looking towards Brendan, mouths agape. I look towards him, and see something that scares me. I see Brendan, or something like him. Sitting there was a black figure, laughing, but we couldn't hear the laughter. Blood was seeping from his eyes, and his teeth were jagged and crooked, unlike Brendan's. Unlike my Brendan's.

"What the hell are you?" I ask it. It only continues to laugh, and I start to hear it, and by the others faces, they can too.

"I am somebody who watches over him... and his path. Let me tell ya something, he was supposed to die in 1987, but lived." he answers. What he says, scares me beyond belief.

"Wh-What?" I stutter. He notices it too.

"You don't recognize him? Think back to that day. The day that changed everything. Everything..." He starts to laugh after his remark. I just get angry.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I scream at him.

"Like I said, I watch him. Oh, and by the way, you'll be seeing me very soon. And, you'll be the only one who remembers this conversation. Bye..."

* * *

><p>I shake my head, and look towards Brendan, who's looking at us weird. Like he said, I remembered it, but did the others. I'll have to ask them later.<p>

"You guys alright?" Brendan asks.

"Yeah, we are fine." Chica says.

"Well, I was just wondering because you were looking at me weird, and it just wasn't Chica. It was all of you." he says.

"What ever happened, its over now. And, now, we can talk." Freddy says, taking a seat. I take a seat next to Brendan. He looks at me, and smiles. I smile back, fighting the urge to kiss him.

"So, what did you guys want to talk about?" he asks.

"Tell us more about yourself. What happened to you, your past, ect. We want to know everything..." Bonnie answers. I feel Brendan tense up a bit. I put my arm around him, and he loosened up a bit. Not a whole lot, but a bit.

"Well, that, my friends, is a long story..." he says, going off into a day dream. He shakes his head and looks towards me. Then Chica. Then Bonnie. Then Freddy. "Okay, here goes nothing...

* * *

><p>Flash Back Brendan POV<p>

We had finally gotten enough money to go out to eat since I was born, or atleast, that's what my mom says. Anyway, we came here, to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, since it was "child friendly". At the time, I was two, and it was... '87 if I remember correctly. One of the times that I came here, and nothing bad happened.

So, since I was two, giant animals kinda creeped me out, and it was worse with the way jerk, no offence. The way you guys moved scared me, and I didn't want to go up there, for two reasons. One being I was scared, but the other was that I noticed a second stage, off to the left of yours, and my curiousity was perplexed.

"Hey, everyone, come on down to Pirate's Cove to meet our friend, Foxy." Freddy had said.

"But, be warned, that he is a very tricky pirate." Chica informed us. That got my attention. A fourth animatronic by the name of Foxy, and he was a pirate. Growing up, I always liked pirates, for their bravery. I always said that I was going to be one, growing up, never did, of course, but... yeah.

I had walked over to the stage, and the curtains opened, reaveling a red fox. Now, I can't remember everything he said, but he did bring alot of my 'this place is scary' down to a two or one.

After the show, I had wondered if I could meet Foxy. That's when it happened. Foxy had jumped out of his curtains, and being swarmed by kids. I hadn't jumped and screamed "FOXY!" like any of the other kids, he... you noticed that. Fighting your way through, you came to me.

"Hey, lad, what be wrong?" he had asked me. I was taken aback by this, but answered his question.

"It's just that... your friends scare me." I told him. He picked me up.

"Aye, they can be scary, but who's the least scariest?" He asks me.

"You." I answer. I reach up and pinch hia nose.

"I-I'm not scary to ye?" He asks.

"Nope. Why?" I ask him.

"Most kids, when they first come here? they be scared of me." he says. I laugh, and he smiles.

"Now, he would be scared of you, your really cool." I tell him. He just smiles even more.

"How about we just go and meet me friends, and then, ye can decide if they be scary or not still." Foxy says, standing up.

"Alright." I tell him. He picks me up, making me laugh.

"Here we go!" he slightly screams, and starts to rush off.

End of Flash Back Foxy POV

* * *

><p>I just stare at Brendan, my mouth wide open. How had I missed this? Was he making it up? I look at the others, there faces the same as mine. Confusion.<p>

"Brendan?" I ask him.

"Hmm..."

"Can we talk alone." He looks at me and nods, a smile on his face. I get up and look at the others. "Well, me and Brendan are going to Pirate's Cove." I start to walk away, but stop and turn around. "You coming?"

"Of course." Brendan stands up and walks towards me.

"No funny business." Freddy screams. I just smile, and look at Brendan.

When we got to the Cove, I walked through the curtains, with him following. I didnt even let him get through the curtains fully before pulling him towards me and into a kiss. It was lustful, and I could feel him push back, except harder. He starts to move his hands up and down my body, making "mini-me" start to power on. Of course, that was an add-on that I wanted, just for this occasion. His hands move further down, rubbing up against "mini-me" and making me moan.

"You liked that, didnt ya?" he asks, after pulling away. I nod, quickly, and he does it again. I moan, and we would've went further, until, "I said no funny business!" Freddy screams. We pull away, thinking that he was just right outside the curtain.

"So, Foxy, did you talk to them?" he asks me.

"I did, but we didnt get very far into this. But, let's just say that I made a death threat to them." He goes wide eyed, and shakes his head.

"What did you say?"

"That if they wanted to get to you, they would have go get through me first." He smiles.

"And that's why I love you, Foxy." He walks closer, and plants his lips back on mine. I pull away.

"Why do you love me?"

"You treat me like I'm important, saying that you would hurt anyone who laid a hand on me and tried to hurt me." he says. I look hurt.

"Brendan, your the most important person in the universe."

"No, I'm not. I'm just a failure. A screw up." I look hurt again, but start to get mad.

"Brendan," I start, pulling him closer to me. "Dont you ever say that your unimportant. You are the most important person to me and the others. Your the first person who's been friends with us at night and actually talk to us. And, without that, we wouldn't be sitting here, talking about our love."

"Alright, I'm sorry for what I said, but I just believe that." I kiss him, making him shut up. He kisses back.

"Brendan, I love you, so please dont hurt yourself over this, please?"

"Alright. Alright. I wont." He smiles, making "mini-me" power on again.

"Brendan?"

"Yeah?"

I slowly lean into his ear, and say, "I want that booty of yours. I want that ass, taking my knot and slamming it into the ass, and I want your dick deep down my throat. I want you, Brendan. I want you." I pull away, and see him blush.

"Foxy, I want your knot. I want you too. I want my dick down your throat, and yours down mine. Deep down. I want you to fill me up with your 'love cream', all the way up to the brim. I want you, Foxy, please, I want you."

"I have an idea." I tell him.

"Alright, spill it."

"We could go into the security room and do all of those things we just said to each other, and make love tonight. Are you in?" I wink at him, trying to get him to come along.

"Oh fuck yes!" he says, almost screaming.  
>"Then, follow me, my love." I grab his arms, but stop. A greater idea pops into my head. I pick him up bridal style, and carry him into the security room.<p>

"Foxy, this is my first time, so... be gental. Please?" he asks me, once we are in the room. I close one door, and then the other.

"Of course, just do one thing for me."

"And what's that?"

"Take my cum like its the sweetest thing you've ever drank in your life." I say, unbuttoning my pants, feeling the wind on "mini-me".

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, so what did ya think? Was it rushed, or not? Well, cant change anything now, can I?

Okay, so I had an idea. And, then I had another. So, i'll just let you guys decide which one to use. Here they are: A) A lemon between Brendan and Foxy in the next chapter. It will go into a lot of detail, so you have been warned.  
>B) A short story about something. I wont tell ya what it is, until it gets a certain amount of votes. It could be one of two ideas.<p>

Those are the nominees. Good luck to both of them. Also, if anyone ever wants to talk, or wants to understand more about me, or just to give me feedback on this story, my kik is Foxy_is_da_best. Let me just say this: I wont be able to answer every single time, so dont spam me saying stuff like, "Why aren't you answering me?" and shit like that. I dont want that. Also, if hate comments could be avoided, that would he awesome. You can pose hate comments in the reviews, but dont text them to me, personally. This is final.

Finally, if anyone can guess what my exiting saying is from, they'll get two things from me: A) They'll get a shout out, saying how awesome they are.  
>B) You'll be put into the story. What ever chapter, what ever you want to be, gaurd, animatronic, ect, just tell me when you answer it.<p>

Yeah, that covers it. Im not doing my exiting saying for purposes. But, yeah... See ya guys in the nexf chapter! Stay Smexy.


	7. Chapter 7

Five Nights of Insanity

Chapter 7

My pants had come off, and so did Brendan's. He had bent over, showing me a good view of his asshole. And, his nuts. His big, juicy nuts. I went down to grab them, only to hear a knocking on the window to the right of me. I looked. Bonnie was standing there, a frown on her face.

"Freddy found something... come and see it." she said. She walked away. When I looked at Brendan, he was already opening the door, and had his pants on.

"Come on,.oxy, let's go see what Freddy found." he said, walking up to him, kissing me on the cheek.

"No, that's not going to do, Brendan. Let me show you how it's done!" I said, grabbing his head and pushing it towards mine. He didnt fight back, he went with it. His lips met mine, and we kissed. My tail wagged, and my body shook back and forth a little bit. I bet he could feel it, but i didnt care. I pushed him back into a wall, and stuck my hand down him pants, feeling around for his dick. I found it, and started to jerk him off. He moaned, and the kiss faltered, but then he came back with as much fire as me. I kept jerking him off, liking the feeling of his nuts hitting my hand. I pulled away, him moaning.

"Oh god, Foxy, that's great! Keep doing that, please! I'm so close!" he screamed. I sped up the pace, giving Brendan what he wanted, until he moaned loudly again. His dick jerked, and I could feel something warm come into my hand. I pulled out my hand, and started licking it.

"Yum, salty. Your salty Brendan, and i like it. Maybe I can taste your dick sometime?" I said, with a wink. He just laughed and nodded his head.

We walked out and into the main room, it red and white, the normal colors, but... better. Must of done something... I wanted to do 'something' with Brendan tonight, but I couldn't. I growl, thinking on Brendan. He could be tight... and I would love that...

"What did ya find?" I asked.

"A new, unused animatronic... why? You want to get done here to finish what you started with Brendan?" Freddy asked.

"Yes!" I answer. Brendan looks at me and kisses me on the cheek. I look at him and smile. He just smiles back.

"We need help, love birds." Chica says, annoyed. I look at Bonnie, seeing an angry face on her face.

"What's wrong with Bonnie?" I ask Brendan.

"I dont know... why dont you go ask her?"

"No! No way in hell could you make me ask her, even if she wasn't mad!"

"So, that means that I shouldnt ask her?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay..." I put my arms around him, minding the hook, and walk forward, him following me.

"So, help me get the cover off..." Freddy says. I grab one end, removing my arms from around Brendan, and he grabs one end next to Bonnie. She looks slightly happier, and puts her hand closer to his hand than it should be...

'Oh fuck no! She wants Brendan, MY BRENDAN!' This wasnt going to slide! Bonnie wants him, and I love him! I mean, me and Brendan are dating, but its just not right! He's mine!

We all lifted, but it didnt budge. We pulled harder... nothing. We were about to give up when the lid had come off. We were all excited, until Brendan found a note and read it:

"The new animtronic of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... 1987..." Brendan looks surprised after that... and he looks over at me. I was confused.

"So, wait, there has been a new animatronic since 1987 and we didnt even know about it?" Chica asks. Brendan doesnt say a word, only looks at the animatronic.

"'87... I remember you... that was three weeks after the... incident..." Brendan, once again, looks at me. He then looks back at the animatronicn and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Oh just the fact that this one has a guitar... and Bonnie does... so..." I got the hint. I snicker.  
>"What? What is it?" she asks.<p>

"He's a guitarist, your a guitarist... it's love at first sight." he laughs again, him falling to the ground and his hat falling off. I laugh at this, so does Chica and Freddy, Bonnie being pissed off.

"Brendan?" she asks, walking closer to him. I start to growl, but that doesnt stop her. "What's with the scars on your head?" she asks me, and I stop growling. As a matter of fact, that stops Freddy and Chica from laughing, and they look straight down at his head, gasping. I too gasp and run to his side, pick him up, and hug him.

"Who hurt you? Who?! You said you weren't harmed this morning..." I turn around. "If you hurt him one..."

"Stop!" Brendan screams. We all look back at him. He leans down to pick up his hat, and puts it back on. "Foxy, I can't believe you didn't recronize me. I mean... wow."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asks, getting closer. I squint my eyes at her.

"Not the time..." he says.

"No, I would like to know this, what do you mean?" I ask. He breaths in and then out.

"January 13, 1987. Ring a bell?" he asks. Bonnie got even closer, making me want to jump on her and rip her to shreds, but I didn't.

"Um... yeah, why?" Freddy asks.

"Put two and two together..." is the only thing he says. He turns to the box and says, "Help me get this thing out." I go and help him, but the others stay behind... trying to "put two and two" together.

When it was brought out, it was a white and grey... something.

"Brendan, what is it?" Chica asks.

"A lynx, if I'm not mistaken..." he answers.

"A what?"

"Its part of the cat family..." Brendan walks over to it, and starts searchingthe back.

"What'cha doing?" I ask.

"Looking for the on switch... found it!" He flips a switch, and its eyes light up. Creaks and snaps could be heard inside it...

"Hello, my name's Snowy." it says. Male, its a male. As I look around him, I see his ears. Triangular, one grey and one white, and he's the same height as Bonnie... I think.

"That didn't sound good, okay if I take a look?" Brendan asks him. Snowy nods. "Take a seat" I'mma find some tools..." Brendan walks away, and we all hear him trip, then see him jump back up. "Im okay! Im okay!" I slowly shake my head, and look back at Snowy, who was staring at Bonnie. I smile... seems he already has a crush.

"So, Snowy..." he turns to me. "Are you a replacement for Bonnie here?" He looks at her one more time... before looking back at me.

"I have no idea..." he says. I was about to ask something else, but Brendan returned. "Okay, this might tickle a little." he states. He then starts to unscrew a few screws. Off goes some of his costume on his leg. "Hm... just needs some oil..." he says, grabbing an oil can. I watch with intrest. How does Brendan know how to do this?

"Brendan?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"How do you know how to do this?"

"Oh, that's easy, I'm going to collage to become a person who works on animatronics..." I drop my jaw a little. He could fix me. Yus!

After a while, Brendan was done fixing up Snowy, who seemed to be happy about his now oiled joints.

"Okay, Snowy, that should do it, just dont do much with your right knee, it seems to be messed up. I'll fix that later."

"Why not now?" he asks.

"Well, I dont think that they'll have parts for... since you were never put into action. And, Freddy..." Brendan turns to Freddy. "Where did you find him?" he asks.

"Well, I found him in an unlocked room, that hasnt been touched in years. Why?" Freddy asks.

"No reason..." Brendan answers. "Oh, Bonnie, I did bring my guitar... wanna play?"

"Yes, but... where is it?" Bonnie asks, looking behind Brendan.

"In my car, never got it out." Brendan answers. "I'll go get it, and Snowy..." Snowy looks at Brendan. "You can join if you want."

"Yeah, sure. But, I think I need it tuned." Snowy says.

"Yeah, I'll tune it when I get back..." Brendan runs past us, and out the door. Not even three minutes later, Brendan comes running back inside, with a guitar.

"Okay, let me see the guitar, Snowy." Brendan says. Snowy hands him the guitar, and Brendan gets to work.

"Got it. Took me fifteen minutes, but I got it." Brendan says. Snowy walks up, takes the guitar, and strums it.

"Awesome! This sounds awesome!" he says.

"Okay, cone here you two, I have a song I want to play." Brendan pulls out his phone, checks something, then puts it back. They hudle together, and stay like that for a few minutes. When they come back out, Brendan grabs his guitar, and walks up to the stage. Bonnie and Snowy followed. Brendan hooked his guitar up to the amp, as did Bonnie and Snowy. "Okay, remember the plan. Me and Snowy lead, while Bonnie plays background... sorry Bonnie."

"Its fine... used to it." Bonnie says.

Brendan hooks his phone up to an extra amp, while me, Freddy, and Chica sit down.

"Everyone ready?" Brendan asks. Bonnie and Snowy nod their heads. "Okay, one, two, one two three four..." After four, they started playing.

* * *

><p>(The Outsider, By A Perfect Circle)<p>

*Instramental*

Help me if you can,

Its just that this,

This is not how I'm wired.

So, could you please,

Help me understand why

You've given into all these

Reckless desires

You're lying to yourself again

Suicidal imbecile

Think about it,

Put it on the faultline

What'll it take to get it through you precious

Over this.

Why do you wanna throw it away like this

Such a mess.

I dont want to watch you

*Slight instramental break*

Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time

What' vs your rush now,

Everyone will have their day to die.

*Instramental break*

Medicated, drama queen, picture perfect, numb belligerence

Narcassistic, drama queen, craving fame and all its decadence.

Lying through your teeth again

Suicidal imbecile,

Think about it,

Put it on the faultline,

What'll it take to get it through to you precious,

Go with this,

Why do you wanna throw it away like this,

Such a mess, I dont wanna watch you...

Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time,

What's your rush now,

Everyone will have his day to die...

*Instramental*

Bonnie/Snowy: They were right about you

. They were right about you

*Slight instramental break*

Lying to my face again,

Suicidal imbecile,

Think about it put it on the faultline,

What'll it take to get through you precious

Over this, why do you wanna throw it away like this

Such a mess, come to this, come to this...

*Brendan and Snowy start off, then Bonnie joins in* *Instramental*

Disconnect and self destruct, one bullet at a time,

What's your hurry, everyone has his day to die,

If you choose to pull the trigger, should your drama prove sencere,

Do it somewhere, far away from here...

*End*

* * *

><p>Me, Freddy, and Chica jump up, clapping and cheering. Brendan, Bonnie, and Snowy bow before us. They then start to clean up. Brendan grabs his phone, checks something again, and his eyes go wide.<p>

"Oh shit! Oh shit!"

"What?" I ask.

"We only have one minute to clean up!" Everyone freezes, but Snowy. We all rush to get cleaned up and everything put away.

"Snowy, listen to me... your coming home with me for one night. No one will notice that your gone." Brendan says to Snowy. I was hurt, but I understood where he was coming from. Snowy nods in agreement, and I walk up to him.

"Can I come with you, too?" I ask.

"I dont know..." Brendan answers.

"Please?" I ask, my ears on my head and my arms around him.

"Alright. Alright, but if I get fired, I'm blaming you." he says, getting mad. I kiss his cheek, and his frown becomes a smile. "Damnit, I cant stay mad at you." he says. I smile at this. Bells were heard through out the building.

I had walked out the building, for the first time, with Brendan and Snowy, by my side. I wrap a hand over his shoulder, look behind me, and see the gang waving at me. I wave back, then move my hand down to Brendan's ass, and grab it. He just keeps on walk, with a smile on his face. The reason I came along was because, at his place, we woudd have no interuptions... Some time tonight, I'mma fuck dat ass...

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, so Im sorry for two things. This didnt have the lemon, as i had promised, and about updating late. I meant to update sooner, but I wanted to give time for some more votes. So, as I said, this doesnt have the lemon. That is becuase I wanted one more chapter under teen, and I want to make you wait longer. Haha!

I do have a shout out for Mr. FNAF, he guess my exiting saying correctly, and was the only one. Kinda sad, but, hey, at least one of you guys did. So, Snowy is his, not mine. Go check him out. He has a few stories, but hasnt made a new one. But, thank you and your welcome on letting Snowy be apart of this story.

Now, the other nominee will be done, i do have a good ides for a short story, and i have already got a sequel in the mind for this story. Here's a hint, the Toy animatronics come back! This'll be a mini series, and i will be taking OC for this. Remember that. Anyone can send a description of their OC, and ill try to imput them into the story. I think that's it. So, i will see you... around. BYE BYE!


End file.
